


Starlight

by qunnyv19



Series: WRITING GIFT IDEAS [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Conversations, Crime Fighting, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Partners in Crime, Smut, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: “Kita akan sukses dalam misi ini sama seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya, dan akan kembali utuh bersama-sama, oke?” — Adrian/Yukine;original fiction for Khof.





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khof/gifts).



**DISCLAIMER:** Adrian L Jarreau, Hasano Yukine, the universe here © Khof. All of them are Khof’s ideas. **_S_** ong: Starlight © Starset

.

**Starlight**

∞  
**an original fiction written by Qunny Victoria  
2019**

**{Adrian/Yukine}**

∞

Satu kertas kalkir berukuran besar terletak di atas meja kayu. Terdapat tabel dan struktur organisasi yang terukir rapi di atas kertas. Beberapa catatan-catatan kecil terlihat di barisan deretan nama-nama yang terdapat di sana.

Di balik topeng, Adrian menyipitkan sebelah mata, berusaha untuk melihat lebih jelas apa yang ada di hadapannya. Yukine berada di sebelahnya, kedua tangan bersedekap di depan dada. Dahinya sesekali mengerut mempelajari tabel tersebut.

“Jadi organisasi ini yang kau maksud?” tanya Yukine pelan setelah membacanya dengan saksama. “Organisasi yang … besar, sekali.”

“Sangat besar,” koreksi Adrian, seraya menambah beberapa garis putus-putus di kertas tersebut. “Dia mempunyai beberapa anak cabang yang menyamar jadi perusahaan-perusahaan swasta yang besar di tengah kota. Masih dengan tamaknya mereka, mereka berusaha untuk ikut campur dengan pengaruh politik di sini.”

Tangan Yukine menggeser anak rambut yang menghalangi pandangannya. “Apa kau sudah memikirkanya dengan matang-matang?”

Gadis itu menatap Adrian yang separuh wajahnya tertutup topeng. Namun topeng itu tak bisa menutupi keteguhan dan keseriusan sang pemakai. Hanya satu mata yang Adrian miliki, tetapi itu sanggup memberikan seluruh jawaban yang Yukine inginkan. Mata itu memberikan tekad yang kuat yang tak bisa ia patahkan.

Maka dia tak perlu lagi jawaban verbal dari Adrian.

.

Gedung itu terdiri dari beberapa lantai yang sebagian besar sudah kosong. Beberapa penghuninya sudah pulang karena larut malam; beberapa lagi tinggal karena ada pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang harus diurus.

“Wilayah utara sudah aman. Polisi-polisi itu sudah setuju bersama kita dengan jumlah yang kita tawarkan,” sosok wanita berkacamata berbicara dengan pria berjas perak. “Kurasa semua wilayah sudah _clear_. Tinggal melaksanakan operasinya.”

Pria berjas perak tertawa renyah seraya memerhatikan tiga layar komputer yang menampilkan tiga daerah berbeda secara simultan. “Bagus. Berarti seharusnya tidak ada lagi yang bisa menghalangi rencana kita, betul?”

Tiga kepala mengangguk serentak dalam ruangan.

Layar berkedip beberapa saat, menampilkan sosok perempuan muda yang ada di bagian lain. Ia bicara dengan jelas dan kata-kata itu ditangkap oleh pimpinan mereka dengan mudah. Sang pimpinan mencernanya dan mengerutkan dahi. Tentu, ada yang tidak beres dari kalimat itu ….

Perempuan muda itu masih terus berbicara, sesekali melirik cetakan kertas yang ada di tangannya, dan ia memperlihatkannya ke layar lawan bicara.

.

“Sudah siap?”

Yukine mempelajari tabel dan tulisan tangan Adrian yang terdapat di dua lembaran kertas. Ia sesekali mengangguk dan memfokuskan diri pada hal-hal yang ditandai dengan menonjol oleh spidol ungu metalik Adrian.

“Aku sudah paham akan beberapa poin—tidak, aku sudah mengerti secara keseluruhan.” Senyum langka terbit di wajah Yukine. Ia meletakkan kertas-kertas itu di atas meja. “Kita akan sukses dalam misi ini sama seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya, dan akan kembali utuh bersama-sama, oke?”

Adrian tidak bisa lebih setuju dari itu. Tangannya berdiam ragu di sisi tubuh. Ada yang harus dilakukannya, tapi apa? Bibirnya tertutup rapat memandang punggung Yukine yang mulai menjauh. Gadis itu akan mempersiapkan sejumlah senjata yang sudah dirancang olehnya.

“Yukine.”

Langkahnya terhenti dan menoleh pada Adrian dengan alis terangkat naik. “Hm?”

“Berhati-hatilah.”

“Kita belum mulai, _bodoh_.”

Adrian memberikan tawa ringan dan mulai mempersiapkan diri.

.

{ _stardust in you and in me,_  
fuse us into unity,  
primeval. }

.

“Hades, area D.”

“ _Roger_.”

Adrian memberikan cukup jarak agar ia bisa memantau keadaan dalam bangunan itu, namun tetap tersembunyi dalam pakaian hitam yang sudah ia rancang agar dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan. Matanya menyipit untuk melihat kondisi; topengnya tidak memberikan indikasi bahwa ada musuh yang akan menyergap dalam waktu dekat. Kondisi aman. Ia dan Yukine sudah berpisah jalan sekitar dua menit yang lalu, dan yang ada di tangannya adalah alat komunikasi yang ia genggam erat-erat.

Tabel dan susunan kotak yang ada di kertas kemarin sudah sangat jelas, memetakan denah dan juga posisi orang-orang di dalamnya. Adrian mendapatkan semua data itu dengan mudah. Jelas, ia sudah memiliki kemampuan dalam meretas jaringan dan perangkat elektronik secanggih apa pun itu. Yukine memiliki ingatan yang tajam sehingga ia dapat menghafal denah itu tanpa ada kesulitan apa pun.

Misi mereka sederhana. Menghancurkan data-data lawan politik yang sudah ada di markas organisasi tersebut karena akan disebarkan secara luas dengan kotor, serta memberikan data-data asli organisasi mereka dan busuknya sampai ke akar-akar ke pemerintah pusat dan kantor polisi. Dengan bantuan pemerintah, polisi mau tak mau harus membantu meskipun disuap sebegitu banyak.

Adrian mulai menyelinap masuk sembari memperhitungkan langkah dari tempatnya menuju pintu samping. Tentu ia tidak akan melewati pintu depan. Kini ia mulai waspada, jaraknya sudah mulai mendekat ke petugas patroli keamanan yang berjaga di sana. Ada dua orang.

“Maaf,” gumam Adrian, mulai menembakkan jarum kecil yang menusuk leher dua penjaga tersebut. Dalam hitungan detik, mereka sudah terjatuh ke tanah dengan mata terpejam dan mulut sedikit terbuka; efek kantuk.

Kini lebih mudah ia masuk ke pintu samping. Ia melihat ada sensor retina dan sidik jari. Tangannya mengeluarkan tablet dengan gerik retina yang sudah dimodifikasi dan mengarahkannya ke sensor. Tentu bukan mata asli. Seraya alat itu mendeteksi, ia pun mulai mengetikkan sesuatu di tabletnya yang lain. Ia memberikan kode palsu dan akses yang termanipulasi data. Hal yang sama dilakukannya dengan sensor sidik jari.

Pintu terbuka.

Dingin.

“ _Thunderkiss_ ,” panggil Yukine di seberang sana. “Posisi.”

“Di dalam, menghadap ke tangga darurat,” sahut Adrian. “Bagaimana denganmu?”

“ _Aku sudah berhasil masuk lewat jendela yang kau buka lewat mesinmu ini. Berarti aku ke terowongan yang ditandai olehmu dan mulai membongkar data-data di sana._ ”

Adrian mengangguk. Berarti Yukine sudah menggunakan pengait khusus yang diberikannya agar bisa memanjat lantai enam, kemudian ia membobol masuk dengan sekali serangan di gawai yang diberikannya.

Kedua kaki Adrian bergerak ke arah selatan. Dia merasa sedikit janggal. Walaupun sudah masuk ke dalam gedung ini dan berhasil meretas dua sensor di luar, suasananya terlalu sepi dan aman. Ia menuruni tangga darurat dan menembus pintu yang lain. Topengnya tidak mendeteksi apa pun. Tidak mungkin tidak ada kegiatan yang berlangsung di sini menjelang hari pesta politik yang sangat penting, bukan?

“Hades.”

Adrian melihat alat komunikasinya. Tidak ada suara apa pun.

“Apa—“

Kedua tangannya ditarik dan ditekan ke belakang. Belum sempat Adrian mengeluarkan suara, alat komunikasinya direbut dan topeng yang biasa membantunya kini dilepas.

Satu matanya berusaha untuk menyesuaikan dengan pandangan menyeluruh di depannya kini. Ada dua orang, masing-masing memegang senjata.

“Kau kira, bocah sepertimu sudah begitu pintar untuk masuk ke sini?” Dengusan terdengar, kemudian tawa meremehkan dan Adrian merasakan tendangan di punggungnya. “Kau kira kau siapa? Bahkan kau bukan pihak oposisi! Ingin menjadi pahlawan, hm?”

Mulut sang pemuda terkunci rapat. Apa Yukine juga tertangkap, atau alat komunikasinya yang dirusak terlebih dahulu?

“Sinyal kami begitu kuat sehingga bisa mendeteksi kehadiranmu lebih cepat daripada yang diduga.”

Adrian menutup mata. Tendangan yang kuat bersarang di dadanya. Ia terbatuk dan berusaha melawan, namun fisiknya jelas lebih lemah dibanding mereka.

Tubuhnya diseret secara paksa di atas lantai itu dengan posisi terbalik. Ia tak membuka matanya dan berusaha untuk menahan rasa mual yang sudah berada di ujung kerongkongan. Di mana topengnya? Ia bukan apa-apa tanpa semua teknologi yang ia punya. Kalau tidak salah, ia juga merasakan dua tablet yang direnggut darinya begitu saja.

Yukine … bagaimana dengan rekannya? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?

Perkataan Yukine menggema di pikirannya saat alam bawah sadar mulai mengambil alih.

_“Kita akan sukses dalam misi ini sama seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya, dan akan kembali utuh bersama-sama, oke?”_

Bagaimana ia bisa begitu bodoh dan tidak berhati-hati?

.

Yukine mengerjap, berusaha menyesuaikan sepasang iris mata dengan cahaya terang di dalam gedung.

Kedua kakinya rapat di ujung ruangan. Salah satu tangannya memegang alat komunikasi yang sedaritadi ia gunakan saat berkomunikasi dengan Adrian.

Namun semenjak kalimat terakhirnya yang menyatakan bahwa ia sudah sampai di dalam ruangan, tak ada tanda-tanda lagi Adrian sedang mendengarnya atau berusaha untuk berkomunikasi lagi dengannya.

Hanya ada dengung mesin halus yang berada dalam lorong-lorong itu. Yukine menembus beberapa pengamanan dengan satu kali klik gadget yang berada di dalam sakunya. Adrian sudah memikirkan ini semua dan mempermudah jalan Yukine. Tetapi … sepertinya ada yang janggal ….

Sudah sering sekali ia menjalani misi-misi yang berbahaya seperti yang saat ini, dan ia selalu mempunyai _feeling_ yang tepat ketika dirasa ada yang salah. Tapi apa?

Perjalanan mereka seperti terlalu mudah. Seperti sudah direncanakan, tapi bukan dari Adrian.

Yukine memejamkan mata. Apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini?

“Thunderkiss.”

Panggilan itu dilontarkan beberapa kali. Masih tidak ada respons. Malah hanya suara statistik gelombang yang lama kelamaan menulikan telinga.

Yukine menggigit bibirnya. Apakah mungkin?

Pikirannya berkecamuk hebat. Nyaris saat ia lengah, ia merasa serangan yang datang ke pundaknya. Yukine menunduk dan menggunakan sikutnya untuk melawan serangan tersebut, lalu menggunakan _stun gun_ nya untuk menyengat sang lawan.

Pemuda yang baru saja melawannya kini terkapar di lantai.

Yukine memicingkan mata dan berusaha melebarkan pandangannya. Ada tiga orang di masing-masing sudut terpisah. Tak butuh lama bagi mereka untuk menyerang Yukine secara bersamaan. Di detik yang selaras, Yukine menggunakan pistol yang diberikan Adrian, dengan peluru bius, dan menyerang dua orang di kanan dan kiri. Ia menggunakan kakinya untuk menendang perut lawan yang berada di depannya, kemudian memiting tangannya ke belakang dan membanting tubuh pemuda itu, kepala membentur lantai terlebih dahulu.

_Di mana Adrian? Kenapa dia masih belum merespons?_

Jantungnya mulai berdetak keras. Bukan karena kelelahan melawan penyerangnya, tapi karena Adrian yang masih memilih untuk diam.

Ia teringat akan kata-kata Adrian, beberapa bulan yang lalu saat misi berbahaya pertama mereka.

_“Jika salah satu dari kita tertangkap … jangan sekali-sekali berusaha mencari yang lain. Keluar, memikirkan cara lain. Jangan terpaku di satu titik. Jangan tertangkap dua-duanya. Paham?”_

Di tim mereka, Adrianlah pemikirnya. Yukine adalah penyerang. Mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain sehingga jika ada salah satu yang menghilang, ada satu bagian kecil dalam dirinya yang musnah perlahan-lahan.

Beberapa penyerang datang lagi. Terdengar suara sirene berdengung yang mulai memenuhi ruangan. Cahaya-cahaya merah yang berkelebat dan berkedip di dalam bangunan tersebut. Ia akan terkepung kurang dari tiga puluh detik.

Yukine memakai maskernya dan mengeluarkan benda yang terlihat seperti granat dari dalam sakunya. _Ini cara terakhir_.

Kemudian saat gas itu meledak di ruangan itu dengan asap yang mengiris penglihatan dan paru-paru mereka, Yukine sudah melesat kabur dari ruangan dengan alat komunikasi yang masih dipegang begitu erat.

Ia berusaha melompat dari jendela lain, namun terkunci begitu erat. Menggunakan trik yang pernah ia lakukan di misi yang berbeda, ia mulai menggunakan jepit rambut kecil yang terselip di sela-sela rambutnya.

“Kejar dia!”

Yukine menulikan telinga dan memfokuskan diri dengan misi penyelamatan diri. Bukan berarti ia mengabaikan Adrian. Ia justru sedang mematuhi nasihat rekannya itu.

“Thunderkiss. Tolong jawab aku.”

Masih suara statistik yang sama.

Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Adrian. Bukan karena pemuda itu adalah rekannya. Namun karena mereka teman seperjuangan, dan mungkin ada perasaan lain yang mulai muncul; meskipun sampai saat ini Yukine tidak tahu pasti apa itu.

Napasnya terengah. Keringat mengucur dari dahi dan lehernya. Sirene itu masih berdengung dengan kencang. Kedua matanya mencari celah lain. Ketemu. Sekali klik dan jendela kaca itu berhasil terbuka. Tubuh langsingnya menyelinap dengan mudah, namun rambutnya tersangkut pengait.

Yukine menggunakan tenaganya untuk menarik rambutnya dari pengait. Cukup banyak helai rambut yang lepas dari tempatnya, beberapa terpotong secara paksa.

Kini ia berada di balkon gedung. Ia melihat ke bawah, bersyukur bahwa saat ini ia hanya berpijak di lantai enam. Ia tak bisa membayangkan kalau kondisinya berada di lantai dua puluh dan musuh sudah siap menyerangnya kapan saja.

Ia menggunakan tali yang kuat yang disiapkan sebelumnya dan mengikatnya di salah satu sisi balkon. Suara di belakangnya masih terdengar, sesekali diiringi oleh batuk dan erangan yang signifikan. Sebelum jendela di belakangnya sempat diserang, Yukine sudah bergelantung di tali dan meluncur turun dengan mulus.

Terdengar suara tembakan di belakangnya. Peluru itu meleset satu inci dari pundak. Yukine menoleh dan melompat untuk menghantam kepala sang penyerang. Pistol jatuh di sebelahnya. Tangan dan tangan saling bertemu untuk merebut pistol. Yukine menggunakan kakinya untuk menahan tangan lawan yang satu lagi dan ia berhasil mengambil pistolnya.

“Siapa kau?” desis lawannya yang berkepala botak; ada darah yang mengalir di sana. “Mengapa kau mengganggu kami?”

“Aku bukan siapa-siapa,” sahut Yukine tenang, kini menekan moncong pistol yang dingin di dahi si botak. “Hanya orang yang berusaha mengimbangi keadilan di dunia ini.”

Pria itu menatapnya dengan kedua mata yang menyipit. “Kau ….”

Pelatuk ditekan.

Namun Yukine menendang selangkangan sang pria dan melompat, membawa pistol itu bersamanya, dan lari sebelum ada orang lain lagi yang melihat kepergiannya.

.

{ _a thousand armies won’t stop me,_  
I’ll break through,  
I’ll soar the endless skies for only one sight of your starlight  
tell me;  
just tell me to stay. }

.

“Ia tidak mempunyai sepasang mata yang lengkap.”

Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang Adrian dengar saat ia sadarkan diri. Namun matanya tak terbuka. Ia membiarkan indra pendengarannya bekerja semaksimal mungkin. Indra penciumannya menangkap aroma pengharum ruangan yang artifisial dan ruangan yang dingin; mungkin ia sedang dikurung dalam suatu ruangan dengan pengamanan yang ketat.

“Kau tahu tentang desas-desus itu?”

Terdengar suara pria kedua, dengan bariton yang jelas dan dalam.

Adrian mengernyit, berusaha untuk meminimalisir gerakannya. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit sekali, ia bisa pastikan banyak memar dan luka yang kini bersarang di tubuh. Ingin sekali ia membuka matanya dan melihat apa saja yang sudah ia ‘dapatkan’, namun ia tidak bisa.

Lebih baik ia berpura-pura tak sadarkan diri dari sekarang, daripada harus diinterogasi dan mereka bisa saja menggunakannya untuk mencari keberadaan Yukine.

“… L Jarreau.”

Kalimat itu meluncur mudah dari suara lain, suara yang berwibawa, di saat yang sama terdengar picik dan licik. Adrian memejamkan mata dengan sulit—ingin sekali ia membuka mata dan segera bertarung menggunakan gadgetnya.

Sayangnya, sampai saat ini hanya tubuhnya yang masih utuh. Bahkan topeng sudah dilepas darinya.

“Apa hubungannya dengan anak itu, _sir_?”

“Kalian tentu sudah bisa menebak. Dia keturunan Jarreau. Salah satu keluarga dengan harta yang melimpah di negara ini. Maka dari itu dia banyak tingkah, berhasil mengatur banyak _gadget_ dalam tangannya dan nyaris berhasil menerobos sampai sini. Untung saja Jean berhasil membaca pergerakan mereka, karena mereka mengambil _blueprint_ bangunan ini dari tempat yang sudah diberi banyak sensor dan deteksi. Mungkin … bocah itu sempat melupakannya. Sayang sekali gadis itu berhasil lolos.”

Adrian mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Mengapa dia begitu bodoh dan meninggalkan jejak?

Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke tempatnya berada. Adrian menstabilkan napas dan detak jantungnya supaya tidak terlihat jelas bahwa ia sedang menguping.

Adrian merasa tusukan yang mendalam di punggungnya. Ia menggigit lidahnya begitu dalam supaya tidak mengeluarkan suara. Kemudian tubuhnya dibalik dengan kencang menggunakan satu kaki.

“Bagaimana?” suara bariton itu bertanya.

“Belum siuman.”

“Tsk.”

Adrian ditinggalkan dengan posisi terbalik. Setelahnya, ia mendengar langkah-langkah kaki yang menjauh darinya. Saat itu ia baru bisa menarik napas dan mengembuskannya lagi dengan tenang. Punggungnya terasa sakit luar biasa, ditambah lagi dengan memar yang belum disembuhkan dari kemarin.

“Kunci ruangannya, jangan biarkan dia sampai lolos dari sini. Kita istirahat dulu untuk hari ini. Ada kamera pengawas yang mengawasi gerak-geriknya.”

“Siap, _sir_.”

Langkah-langkah kaki yang berat dan bersamaan mulai beranjak dari sana.

Kemudian terdengar suara pintu tertutup dengan kencang.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

Apa yang terjadi dengan Yukine? Komunikasi mereka terputus. Jika yang dimaksud si suara bariton, ‘gadis itu’ adalah Yukine, maka ia bisa asumsikan bahwa Yukine saat ini selamat. Dan mungkin sedang merencanakan penyelamatan untuknya. Ia berharap, berharap sekali agar Yukine tidak bertindak dengan gegabah.

.

{ _your beauty conquers the darkness,_  
at night the earth will rise.  
and I’ll think of you each time,  
I watch from distant skies. }

.

Yukine menatap layar komputer yang sedang menyala di hadapannya. Terdapat berbagai macam kertas, bolpoin dan stabilo yang akan ia gunakan untuk menyusun strateginya sendiri.

Memang biasanya Adrian yang mengambil alih. Namun dia tidak boleh menyerah dengan keadaan, bukan? Mereka harus kembali bersama-sama, meskipun butuh waktu yang lama.

Yukine menatap tablet cadangan yang berada di depannya. Masih ada denah di dalam gedung itu yang harus ia hafalkan agar bisa keluar dengan tepat waktu dan menyelinap di tempat yang tepat. Ia merinci berbagai detail alat-alat yang ia miliki saat ini.

Adrian, ia bergumam, _aku akan menemukanmu dan kita akan kembali bersama-sama_.

Dadanya terasa sesak. Bukan karena beban fisik, namun ada sesuatu di dalam hatinya yang menyelinap; membuat napasnya terasa berat dan dadanya diberikan semacam pikulan.

Lagi-lagi, itu bukan muncul karena ia harus menyelamatkan Adrian.

Tetapi karena ia begitu khawatir dengan keadaan pemuda itu.

Yukine menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan kembali menyusun rencana. Ia harus bisa fokus agar dapat keluar dari gedung itu bersama Adrian hidup-hidup.

.

Di suatu malam ketika semua begitu sunyi dan pikirannya sejenak mati, Yukine akan melangkahkan kaki menuju balkon dan menatap bintang-bintang di langit; berpikir, apakah Adrian sedang menatap bintang yang sama, ataukah pemuda itu tidak bisa membuka mata sama sekali.

.

{ _whenever stars go down and galaxies ignite,_  
I’ll think of you each time they wash me in their light,  
and I’ll fall in love with you again. }

.

“Bangun!”

Tendangan di rusuk membuat Adrian lebih siaga. Namun ia sudah memikirkan matang-matang apa yang harus dilakukannya bila ia diserang hari ini:

Ia sudah tahu bahwa hanya ada satu orang yang masuk ke dalam ruangan, sebab kondisinya masih lemah dan orang-orang meremehkan kemampuan fisiknya. Maka inilah saat yang tepat baginya untuk mempraktikkan apa yang pernah Yukine ajarkan padanya.

Saat ia membuka satu matanya, di hadapannya terhadap sosok pemuda dengan pandangan mata yang agak terkejut; mungkin tidak menyangka bahwa Adrian bisa menatapnya balik dengan setajam itu. Kemudian Adrian menggunakan kakinya untuk menendang pemuda itu. Saat sang pemuda lemah, ia menggunakan sikutnya untuk menghajar jakun lawannya dan membuatnya terbanting ke lantai.

Ia melihat sekilas ruangan tersebut. Ternyata ia berada di kurungan dua lapis; ia sendiri berada di dalam sel yang tertutup, sementara di luar sel ada lagi ruangan khusus untuk mengawasinya dan berbagai macam gawai terletak di sana.

Pemuda itu melawan Adrian dan membuat Adrian terbanting. Adrian mengernyit dan segera mundur, kini melihat sekeliling dengan jelas. Dari kemarin ia tidak bergerak karena gerakannya akan tertangkap kamera dan ia bisa dihajar pada saat itu juga. Namun kini ia bisa menghafal semua interior ruangan itu dengan baik seraya mempelajarinya dalam waktu singkat.

Ada topeng dan tabletnya di sudut ruangan. Yang harus ia lakukan adalah ke sudut ruangan itu.

“Adrian L Jarreau … betul, bukan?” tanya pemuda itu seraya menyeka darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. “Bosku yang berkata begitu. Kau hanya laki-laki sok kaya yang kurang kerjaan menerobos masuk sini.”

Adrian menyipitkan mata dan segera berlari menuju sudut ruangan. Dia memang lemah, namun larinya cukup cepat. Dia segera mengambil topengnya kembali dan memakainya.

Seketika hal itu membuat dunianya kembali. Ia dengan cepat dapat menebak gerakan musuhnya yang bisa ia hindari setangkas mungkin. Sementara itu, topengnya mulai bekerja untuk mendeteksi gawainya yang lain yang sudah dipindah tangankan.

Ada senyum tipis yang terbit di wajahnya.

Semua ini harus selesai sebelum pintu ruangan ini terbuka.

.

{ _a thousand armies won’t stop me,_  
I’ll break through,  
I’ll soar the endless skies for only one sight of your starlight. }

.

Yukine menggunakan satu tangannya untuk mencekik salah satu penjaga yang ada di pintu samping. Untungnya ia sempat memerhatikan bagaimana cara Adrian mendemonstrasikan sensor retina mata dan sidik jari yang palsu itu, sehingga ia bisa mengoperasikannya dengan tablet cadangan yang diberikan Adrian. _Stun gun_ berada di tangannya, yang bisa ia gunakan secepat kilat untuk orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya.

Hal selanjutnya yang perlu ia lakukan adalah bagaimana menemukan Adrian di gedung berpuluh-puluh lantai ini.

Ia memejamkan mata. Fokus. Kira-kira ke mana mereka bawa Adrian pergi, dari denah yang sudah ia baca dan hafal sampai mati?

Salah satu penjaga menoleh ke arahnya di dekat tangga darurat. Dengan sigap Yukine menembakkan salah satu jarum bius tepat di lehernya.

Langkah-langkahnya menggema dengan pelan di tangga. Ia akan menuju ruangan di mana misi mereka tadinya bermula; untuk meretas data-data mereka dan menghancurkan data oposisi yang buruk. Yukine berjalan cepat dan sesekali melawan dalam diam musuh yang selalu mendekat kepadanya.

Kakinya bergerak dengan cepat ke salah satu ruangan rahasia yang berada di lantai bawah. Saat ia membuka pintunya, suhu di ruangan itu lebih dingin daripada yang ia kira.

Ada seseorang di ruangan itu yang sedang membelakanginya.Yukine menyiagakan diri dengan mengeluarkan salah satu pistol.

Orang tersebut melakukan gerakan yang sama, masih dengan membelakangi Yukine.

Yukine menggigit bibirnya saat orang itu membalikkan badan.

Mereka melihat satu sama lain tanpa suara.

“Adrian—“

“Yukine.”

Ingin sekali Adrian berlari untuk memeluk Yukine dan bersyukur bahwa ia baik-baik saja, namun tugas di depannya kali ini lebih penting. Ia akan menghancurkan data-data itu dari seluruh server mereka dan ia pun menyimpan data-data organisasi ini di tangannya.

“Aku akan berjaga,” ujar Yukine.

“Aku tahu,” sahut Adrian, lebih berkonsentrasi dengan tugasnya. “Dua puluh persen lagi dan kita bisa keluar dari sini.”

Begitu melegakannya bagi gadis itu saat bisa mendengarkan suara Adrian kembali dan kepercayaan diri yang sempat lumpuh. Yukine mengangguk dan segera membuka pintu untuk kembali berjaga di luar.

“Hati-hati. Mereka sudah tahu.”

Yukine berbisik sebelum ia menutup pintunya, “kita akan kembali bersama-sama hari ini.”

Adrian mendengarkan hal itu.

.

{ _don’t leave me lost here forever,_  
show me your starlight and pull me through.  
don’t leave me lost here forever;  
I need your starlight and pull me through.  
bring me back to you …. }

.

Adrian dan Yukine kini berdiri saling membelakangi. Adrian sudah mendapatkan diska lepas berisi data-data operasional organisasi. Dengan napas yang tertahan dan tatapan mata yang saling menguatkan, mereka berhasil menerobos pintu keluar setelah sirine berdengung berulang kali di atas mereka. Adrian menggunakan topengnya untuk bisa mengetahui gerakan lawan; sementara Yukine bertarung jarak dekat untuk melindungi gerakan mereka.

“ _Thunderkiss_!”

Adrian menoleh dan menghindar dari peluru yang melesat nol koma lima inci dari telinganya. Ia mengernyitkan dahi dan segera mengeluarkan senjata lain.

“Bos—kita perlu beritahu bos. Di mana dia sekarang?”

 _Alat komunikasi mereka sudah kukacaukan dan kubilang bahwa kondisi terkendali_ ; itu adalah kalimat yang diberitahu Adrian agar mereka tidak kewalahan oleh kedatangan ‘bos’ lawan mereka. Lagipula, itu merupakan salah satu tindakan perlindungan diri.

“Anna, panggil Anna. Dia punya koneksi yang bagus—“ sebelum kalimat itu selesai, Yukine sudah menggunakan kakinya untuk menjatuhkan kepala pemuda itu yang segera tak sadarkan diri.

Adrian menarik Yukine menuju balkon dan segera menahan pintu itu dengan kunci otomatis yang ia rancang beberapa minggu yang lalu. Ia mengeluarkan berbagai macam kait untuk dirinya dan Yukine agar mereka bisa meluncur bebas ke bawah.

“Yukine.”

Yukine menoleh memandang Adrian. Gerakan lelaki itu cepat; ia menangkup wajah Yukine dengan satu tangannya dan menciumnya lembut.

Gadis itu sedikit terperanjat namun tak menolak.

Ciuman itu berlangsung cepat.

“Aku—aku tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi, oke? Baik di tengah-tengah misi atau pun … _apa pun_. Aku hanya tidak mau kehilangan momen ini bersamamu.”

Terdengar teriakan di belakang mereka.

Yukine mengangguk, menggenggam tangan Adrian, dan mereka terjun bersama-sama.

.

{ _I need your starlight,  
and pull me through. _}

.

Butuh dua puluh tiga menit sembilan belas detik bagi mereka untuk bisa lolos dari penjagaan bawah, dan butuh sepuluh menit tambahan bagi mereka untuk bisa lolos dari gedung besar itu yang pagarnya sudah diberikan pengamanan khusus karena atasan mereka sedang tidak berada di tempat.

Adrian mengatakan bahwa berita ini akan cepat sampai ke telinga pria botak itu jika mereka tidak cepat-cepat keluar dari sini.

Butuh satu jam lima puluh detik bagi mereka untuk bisa sampai ke markas mereka dengan tenang.

Ini adalah markas kedua di kota Nexia yang mereka miliki, satu tempat tersembunyi yang akan memberikan fasilitas lebih untuk mereka dengan lokasi yang sangat tertutup. Letaknya di belakang gudang bekas pabrik. Di ruang bawah tanah, tepatnya.

“ _I’m home_ ,” ujar Yukine kemudian melemparkan tubuhnya ke sofa di tengah ruangan. Terdapat beberapa bekas luka dan memar yang baru ia hasilkan hari ini. Untung saja pakaiannya menyelamatkannya dari berbagai macam hal yang kemungkinan akan terjadi. Ia melirik Adrian, kemudian melanjutkan dengan pelan, “ _I’m home with you_.”

Adrian memberikan senyum tipis. Ia melepaskan semua perangkat dan gawainya, namun topengnya masih terpasang.

“Adrian?”

Adrian mendekati Yukine dan duduk di sebelahnya. Tangannya menyentuh tangan gadis itu, yang juga penuh luka dan kotor karena debu. Ia menunduk dan menyibakkan beberapa anak rambut di wajahnya.

Yukine menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mendekatkan posisi mereka dan mencium Adrian. Adrian menunduk, kini tubuhnya sudah berada di atas Yukine, dan membalas ciumannya dengan intens.

Tangan sang gadis melepaskan topeng Adrian perlahan. Wajah yang memerah menatap dirinya. Ada senyum kecil yang terpahat di sana.

Entah bagaimana hal itu terjadi dan entah siapa yang memulainya terlebih dahulu; ciuman itu sudah berubah menjadi sentuhan di kulit dan pakaian yang mulai ditanggalkan. Adrian memberikan sentuhan lain di leher gadis itu dan memberikan beberapa tanda di sana.

Napas mereka terengah dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Kemudian anggukan kepala dan ciuman lagi. Yukine menggigit bibir. Memang seharusnya begini—dia sudah berada di tempat yang bisa ia sebut sebagai ‘rumah’, dengan orang yang bisa ia katakan sebagai sandaran.

Bukan hanya sebagai rekan kerja.

Adrian melepas satu pakaian Yukine yang terakhir. Saat tubuh mereka menyatu, Yukine mencium Adrian lagi dan lagi. Menikmati wajah rekannya yang tanpa topeng, bersamanya saat ini, saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

“Aku mencintaimu.”

Dibalas dengan ciuman oleh yang lain. []

**Author's Note:**

> terimakasih banyak untuk Khof yang sudah mempercayai saya untuk memegang karakter-karakternya yang luar biasa dan detail! semoga sukaaaaaak.


End file.
